Natsuki's Birthday
by Rainbow-Bubbles24
Summary: Its my OC's Birthday today so I made this fanfiction. Plus, Its my birthday too... I disclaim everything and I hope you enjoy reading Its ToushirouxOC


**Rainbow-Bubbles24: WOOT TODAY IS AUGUST 8TH! Which is my birthday! My character - Natsuki Hitohana - will be in this fanfiction. Here's her information:**

**Name: Natsuki Hitohana**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 14 (Turning 15 today)**

**DOB: August 8th**

**Hair: Short, lilac hair**

**Eye's: Violet**

**Height: 5'5''**

**Weight: 145 lbs.**

**Race: Human - whom can see spirits**

**Crush: Toushirou Hitsugaya**

**School: Karakura High**

**Casual Clothes: Lilac Tanktop with a black hoodie, black skirt, black boots, and black fingerless leather gloves.**

**Bio: Unknown.**

**Rainbow-Bubbles24: Okay, I disclaim Bleach and its characters in every way! Bleach and its characters are owned by Tite Kubo! All I own is Natsuki Hitohana (which is actually me... only my anime me) Enjoy reading!

* * *

**

August 8th at 6:00 am.

(Natsuki POV)

"Why can't I sleep in for once on my birthday?",I groaned as I was changing into my "birthday" clothes as my mom would like to call it. I sighed. My birthday clothes were as following: A White, short sleeved, button up dress shirt, a black skirt, black boots, a silver tiara with my birthstone on it, birthstone earrings, a birthstone bracelt, and a birthstone necklace. I groaned as I put in the tiara. "Finally... I am 15."

August 8th, my birthday. I was going to hang out with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Chad, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madareme, Renji Abarai, and Yumichika Ayasegwa. Where are we going? To Orihime's for the BIGGEST party ever. There's going to be a dj, cold drink, junk food, a salad bar... THE WORKS! I slipped on my black boots and accessories. I grabbed my shoulder purse that had my camera, phone, and wallet in it and went downstairs. But what was strange was... the lights were all off and it looked like no one was home.

"Mom? Dad? Luna? Suna? Kai?",I questioned as I looked around the house. When my back was turned, the lights immediatly turned on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUKI!",yelled my family. I spun around quickly and smiled. There was a cake, a birthday breakfast, and presents. I walked into the kitchen.

"Aw thanks guys...",I said hugging my parents' and siblings'. "I love it..."

"Your welcome sweetie.",my mom said as she kissed my cheek. "Come on. Sit down and eat up."

"Okay.",I giggled and sat down. My mom put the breakfast in front of me with coffee ad a slice of cake. I then began to dig into my birthday breakfast. I smiled as my family sat down and started to eat. "This is delicious mom. Thanks."

"No problem sweetie. After this, you may go hang out with your friends until tomorrow morning.",my mom said. I smiled and finished up my breakfast. Although I put coffee in a on-the-go cup and put the glass cup in the sink. I also went upstairs to grab a backpack and packed some extra clothes, my video recorder, and laptop. I then ran down the steps.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning! I'm going to Orihime's! Love ya guys!",I yelled out as I was at the front door. I ran out and out my boots in my bag and strapped on my skates. I smiled and sipped my coffee before rolling off. I loved my birthdays. All through my life, I had one big party. Now I'm 15 and I have a lot of friends I can care about and they could care about me. I skated to Orihime's, sat on the steps, and switched footwear. "Orihime! I'm here!"

The door slammed open...

"Natsuki! Come in!",Orihime said. I smiled and walked in. Toushirou and Rangiku were there. "Morning Toushirou, Rangiku."

"How many times do I have to tell you its Captain Hitsugaya?",asked Toushirou as angry as can be. I sighed.

"Relax _Shirou-chan_. It's my birthday today! Be nice for a change...",I said, crossing my arms. He growled at me. "God..."

"Don't call me that...",growled Toushirou. "It might be your birthday but that gives you no right to start a fight with a captain."

"Aw come on! Hinamori-san gets to call you that!",I complained. Toushirou glared at me. "Why can't anyone else call you-"

"Call him what?",asked a voice. I turned and saw Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Ichigo there. Renji was the one who spoke.

"Nothing.",Toushirou and I said together. He glared at me and I glared at him. "Stop copying me!"

"I never was copying you, you CHIBI!",I yelled. Toushirou blinked. "And you can't call me anything because- Whoa!"

"Shut. Up.",growled Toushirou. His hands were on my neck. I coughed and then pushed him off so that I pinning him down. I then started to tickle him. He was holding back his laughter. "H-hey! C-cut it o-out!"

"Beg for mercy Toushirou!",I yelled as I kept on tickling him. I moved down his to his stomach and started to give him raspberries. He then burst out with laughter.

"Stop it Natsuki!",laughed Toushirou. I kept on giving raspberries."Okay! Okay! Mercy!"

"That's what I thought!",I said as I stopped and covered up his stomach. "I can make anyone beg for mercy even the non-childish captain..."

"Shut it.",Toushirou growled. I giggled. "Whats so funny?"

"You!",I said, still laughing.

_A never ending a dream_

_A dream of you_

_I believe I received _

_A sign of-_

"Hello?",I asked over my cell phone. "Chad? Uryuu? Where are you?"

_"Almost at Orihime's... where are you?"_,asked Uryuu over the phone.

"AT Orihime's. Be here soon!",I said.

-dial tone-

"He hung up on me!",I said. "How rude..."

"That's what you get when you boss people around.",Toushirou said. I turned to him and everyone rose eyebrows. "What?"

SLAM!

We all turned our heads towards the door. Uryuu, Chad, Soi Fon, Kira Izuru, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsei Kyoruku, Nanao Ise, Shuuhei Hisagi, Zaraki Kenpachi, Yachiru Kusajichi, Nemu Kurosutchi, Juushirou Ukitake, Sentaro, and Kiyone Kotetsu were all there. They all walked in, presents' in their hands. I sweat dropped. Why did all of them come? I sighed and sat down on Orihime's recliner.

"Something wrong?",asked Ukitake as he walked up to me. I looked up and I smiled.

"No...",I said as I stood up and then climbed up onto an empty table that people were SUPPOSED to put presents on. "I love this! A lot of people came to the party! And plus, i'll be taking pictures and posting them up on the Internet!"

"Why?",asked Ikkaku. I smiled and jumped off the table because the presents were piling up.

"Because I can and since everyone's in faux bodies, it'll be fun!",I said. The lights got shut off and a cake with 15 candles on it glowed in the darkness.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Natsuki! Happy Birthday to you!",sang everyone. I smiled, made a wish, and blew out the candles. The lights then got put back on. I got to cut the cake and passed it out slices to everyone. I smiled.

"Okay! Natsuki-chan, sit down here in this recliner and you can open your presents!",Orihime said. I smiled, put down my cake, walked over to the recliner, and sat down. A small present was put down in my lap.

"Let's see...",I started as I took off the tiny card. "Hm... This is from Byakuya!" I opened it and saw a shiny necklace, bracelet, and ear ring combination. "Thanks Byakuya!"

"Hn.",he answered. A bigger present was placed in front of me. I took off the card.

"Toushirou!",I yelled. He blinked. "Why such a big present?" He shrugged and I unwrapped it. I squelled. "Ah! Toushirou! Its just what I wanted!"

"What did he get you?",Shunsei asked. I took all the wrapping paper off and I turned it around so everyone could see. It was a light lilac kimono with chopsticks, make-up, a sword, etc. "Wooo..."

I smiled. "Okay~",I said as I grabbed the next one. I pulled off the card. "Lets' see, this is from Shuuhei!" I opened it and it was drawing sullplies. "Woot! Thanks Shuuhei!" He nods.

"No problem. As I ehard for Rangiku-san, your an artist...",Shuuhei said. I smiled.

"Alright!",I yelled. "Lets' see what else I got!"

3 Hours Later...

Right now, everyone's partying. Right now, I'm sitting on the same recliner humming to the music. Here's the list of gifts:

Orihime - A cook book

Ichigo - A photo album with a camera

Uryuu - A sweing kit

Chad - A book

Soi Fon - Kunai's and Shuriken

Kira - A diary

Unohana - First Aid Kit

Isane and Kiyone - Cds and a Cd Player

Momo - Fruit and Flowers

Byakuya - Jewelery

Renji - A fake tattoo maker

Shunsei - Lingerie

Nanao - A book!

Hisagi - drawing Set

Toushirou - Kimono

Rangiku - Undergarments

Kenpachi - A sword

Yachiru - Candy

Ikkaku - Brass Knuckles

Yumichika - Hair/body supplies

Nemu - A Science kit

Ukitake - Candy, fruit, and flowers

Sentaro - Music.

So far its going well as I would say... The presents were phenomenal Right now, the song playing is 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. Ichigo used my laptop with limewire and iTunes so we can dance to music. I smiled and got up. I went to the dance floor and started to dance to the song. Some of the people - Toushriou, Byakuya, Shunsei, Ukitake, Unohana, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Sentaro - were laxing around. I smirked. I walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun, can you play Hot N Cold by Katy Perry for me please?",I asked. He smiled, cut off the song, and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay! The birthday girl requested a song so everyone off the dancefloor so she can dance to it!",Ichigo said over the microphone. I smiled and he started to play hot N Cold. once the words started, I sang...

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch... I would know_

_And you always think, always speak cryptically_

_I should know that you're no good for me_

I pointed to Toushirou and then took off my shirt to reveal a white tanktop. I smirked and got an angry face on and pointed to myself. I pointed to Toushriou again and smiled. I smirked and then I spun around.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

I fanned myself with my hand and then held my arms close to me. I raised my arm and then made an X with my arms. I stayed up and I went down.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_You're black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

I frowned and then smiled. I pointed to my skirt and then the color of my tanktop. I punched a fist and then frowned. I made a kissy face, he blushed, and I smiled.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

I walked around the dance floor and then smiled. Everyone was looking at him and myself as I was singing about Toushirou.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

I fanned myself with my hand and then held my arms close to me. I raised my arm and then made an X with my arms. I stayed up and I went down.

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

I smiled and spun around and then went down. I faked a laugh and then frowned and turned my back towards him. I turned back and started to walk towards him.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

I fanned myself with my hand and then held my arms close to me. I raised my arm and then made an X with my arms. I stayed up and I went down.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_You're black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

I frowned and then smiled. I pointed to my skirt and then the color of my tanktop. I punched a fist and then frowned. I made a kissy face, he blushed, and I smiled.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

I walked around the dance floor and then smiled. Everyone was looking at him and myself as I was singing about Toushirou.

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

I fanned myself with my hand and then held my arms close to me. I raised my arm and then made an X with my arms. I stayed up and I went down.

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bipolar!_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

I made a phone with my fingers and then made a heart. I waved my hands for a roller coaster. I sighed and frowned.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

I then took off my tanktop to reveal a black strapless bra. Every perverted guy whistled.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

I fanned myself with my hand and then held my arms close to me. I raised my arm and then made an X with my arms. I stayed up and I went down.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_You're black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

I frowned and then smiled. I pointed to my skirt and then the color of my tanktop. I punched a fist and then frowned. I made a kissy face, he blushed, and I smiled.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

I walked around the dance floor and then smiled. Everyone was looking at him and myself as I was singing about Toushirou.

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

I fanned myself with my hand and then held my arms close to me. I raised my arm and then made an X with my arms. I stayed up and I went then clapped as I fell to the floor panting. Toushirou's face was a dark red. I smiled as I walked to him and bent down to him. I giggled and then kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away, his eye's were wide and he was blushing furiosuly.

"Ai Shi Teru... Toushirou...",I said. He blushed and then smiled a little. I giggled and stood up. I blushed and then put on my tanktop and dress shirt. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler and drank some. "Okay Ichigo! Play some music!"

He nodded and everyone went back to the dancefloor. He played 'Damned If I do Ya, Damned If I Don't by All Time Low. I smiled, sat down, and started to eat. I took out my camera and took pcitures of everyone dancing. So far, I had Momo and Toushirou dancing, I had everyone dancing the Macarena, I asked Rangiku to record me dancing, I had Toushirou and I kissing (Thank you Ukitake!), I had Ichigo and Rukia kissing in a corner... I smiled and sat down beside at the table with Toushirou, Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsei.

"Hey guys.",I said. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much...",said Shunsei. "What about you?"

"Nothing really. Everyone looks like their enjoying themselves.",I said as I kept snapping pictures. "After this... I'm going to post these on the internet..."

"Why?",asked Shunsei. I sweat dropped.

"Because then the WHOLE world will see!",I answered. Everyone at that table sweat dropped. I giggled. "Anyway... I'm taking a break so I can record people dancing, singing, and having fun. Including pictures!"

"I have a question...",asked Byakuya as he walked over to us. "Why did you kiss Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Lets just say... that's a secret...",I said with a wink. Toushirou blushed. "I'm just kiddin'..." I got up and stood up on the table. "I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA!" Everyone turned to me and I jumped down, making my skirt rise a little. "Come on Toushi-chan, let's go dance.

"I don't dance.",Toushirou said. I frowned. "It's true. I don't."

"Come on Toushirou...",Ichigo said over the microphone. "Get on the Dancefloor! It's her birthday... Stop being so uptight..."

"Kurosaki...",Toushirou growled. I smiled and ran to the dancefloor. Everyone moved out of the way. "Natsuki? What are you-"

"Play it Ichigo!",I yelled. He played 'I Wanna Be Your Girl', english version. I walked up to Toushriou and started to sing.

_Maybe I wanna be your girl_

_Maybe all I need is you_

_Even like that, even by your side_

_Even like this, receiving your love_

_Without time on my side_

_I can't become your girlfriend_

_Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that_

_Although I'm sharing you with someone else_

_Resenting it, I've cried countless times_

_Even if it's just a lie to comfort me say that I'm the only one_

_Without the anaesthetic of your kiss, it begins to hurt_

_Have you already returned?_

_Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that_

_Although I'm sharing you with someone else_

_Resenting it, I've cried countless times_

_Even if it's just a lie to comfort me_

_Please_

_You're the only one in my heart_

_Tell me that I'm the only one you love_

_There's only one thing that I want_

_I desire nothing but every part of you_

_Instead of running, I try to see what's next with my own eyes_

_In the world waiting ahead along this path_

_Even if I get hurt again_

_It definitely won't stop me, because of this feeling_

_Many times I've thought that it's fine even like that_

_Although I'm sharing you with someone else_

_Resenting it, I've cried countless times_

_Even if it's just a lie to comfort me say that I'm the only one_

_Maybe baby_

_I wanna be your girl_

_(Maybe I wanna be your girl)_

_Maybe baby_

_(Maybe all I need is you)_

_All I need is you_

_Maybe baby_

_I wanna be your girl_

_(Maybe I wanna be your girl)_

_Maybe baby_

_(Maybe all I need is you)_

_All I need is you_

I smiled and he was blushing furiously. The next song was 'Dynamite' by Tai Cruz. "Well Toushirou? Whatcha gonna do?",I asked. He grabbed me, pushed me down, pinned me down, and kissed me. I blushed and kissed back. After he pulled away, I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do that?"

"Because Ai...",he started. Everyone was watching. "Ai... Ai... Ai ..." I blinked. "Ai Shi Teru, Natsuki."

"Ai Shi Teru, you too... Toushirou Hitsugaya...",I said with a smile as he pulled me up. "THANK YOU Rangiku for taking a picture of that!"

"No problem!",Rangiku said, holding the camera. Toushirou's face went red.

"Now let's party!",I yelled. Everyone finally made their way to the dancefloor and started to dance, even Toushirou.

12:30 am...

I groaned as everyone was mostly asleep. A lot of people were still awake. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toushriou, Ukitake, Unohana, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shunsei, and I were still awake. "I have a question...",I said. They looked at me. "Why are the adults awake?"

"So when the kids go to sleep, we can make sure you guys don't do anything dirty.",Shunsei said. I sweat dropped.

"Pervert.",I growled. Toushirou sighed and sat on the couch. I looked at him, walked over, and peeked over. He jumps. "What's wrong Toushirou?"

"Nothing...",he answered as he looked at me. "Just exhausted..."

"Wanna go upstairs and go to sleep?",I asked. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "And no! We are not going to do anything perverted!"

"Whatever...",Shunsei said. I smiled.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go change into my pajama's.",I said with a smile. I walked to the bathroom with my backpack and changed into my purple camo pajama's. I chose the tanktop and short shorts version because it was hot out. I came back out, tieing my short hair into a short ponytail and sat on the couch with my laptop, camera, and video recorder. I smiled and started to upload the photo's and video's.

8:45 am...

I yawned and was finally finished uploading. Toushirou was alseep and I was wide awak.e I got up and grabbed some coffee from the kitchen. Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia, and Momo were already up. I smiled and hugged all of them. They smiled, I sat down with the coffee and laptop, and started to search through everything. I smiled and typed in my status for facebook... _'I had a great birthday. Check the pictures!'_ I drank my coffee and everyone was slowly getting up. I stood up. "Sorry guys, but I have to go.",I said. Toushirou walked to me.

"Want me to walk you home?",he asked. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my bag and Toushirou walked me home. I opened the door. Mom, Dad, Kai, Luna, and Suna were up.

"Mom, Dad... this is Toushirou Hitsugaya, my...",I started. "Boyfriend."

"Oh~ I am so happy for you!",my Mom yelled. She hugged me and Toushirou at the same time. I giggled. "Now is he going to break up with you?" Toushirou turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... my last boyfriend was a junior. He broke up with me.",I said. "Don't worry mom, Toushirou's a really good person. We had out first kiss last night."

"Here Natsuki...",my Dad said as he handed me an envolope. "You kept your grades up, your a good girl towards your siblings, open it up,a nd I'll drive you and your boyfriend out for breakfast with the rest of us." I smiled, opened the envolope, and I pulled out five 20 dollar bills.

"Wow! Thanks dad!",I said. I also saw a Credit Card. I gasped. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome now go get changed - Kai let Toushirou borrow something of yours - And then we'll go.",my dad said. I smiled, went upstairs, went to my room, and changed. Kai gave an outfit to Toushirou and he changed in the bathroom. I smiled and I met everyone downstairs.

To be continued in the next chapter...

* * *

**RainBow-Bubbles24: Wow, I did it... Woot! Next chapter will be breakfast, lunch, dinner, and Toushriou sleeping over. I'll post it a little later this week... But...**

**Natsuk: SHE doesn't own any songs that were played in the chapter. Nor does she own anything else in this chapter. So... feel free to review but NO bad reviews or she will fight back.**

**RainBow-Bubbles24: Aw come on! Thats not fair... But whatever, Review people! Oh and 'Ai Shi Teru' Means I love you.**


End file.
